Mr Moonlight
by ecc309
Summary: This story is about a girl who meets Paul McCartney though the Moonlight! confused? i get it but read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katherine' s POV

It was almost 11:00 I was hungry so I sneaked into my kitchen and started to grab some left over ham. When suddenly the moonlight shone through the window and onto the floor it so bright all I could think of was the Beatles song Mr. Moonlight I started to sing it.

"Missster moooonlight." I guess I was to loud be cause my little bother who was seven came in and got mad for waking him up.

"Sis what are you doing it's almost 11:00!"

"I was hungry, anyway what do you care what I do!" He glared at me.

"Look at the moonlight shinning in the window" I said as I looked at it in awe.

"Moonlight? What are you talking about?"

"A duh the moonlight shinning in the window!"

"Have you gone mad?!"

"Have you?!" He looked at me with a look of worry in which he ran back to his room.

"What's his problem?" I asked myself as I turned my back to the window and continued to eat.

"Beats me." I heard a voice from behind me and I whipped around to see Paul McCartney standing in my kitchen... wait a minute... PAUL MCCARTNEY IS IN MY KITCHEN?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up looking around I had no idea where I was I had never seen this place before I started to get up even though things were a little fuzzy I was trying to figure out what happened last night. Let's see I was eating ham, my brother called me mad, and something else happened what was it... wait... COULD I POSSIBLY BE IN PAUL MCCARTNEY'S FLAT?! No that's just stupid why would I be there. There is no way that I saw Paul McCartney or that I would be standing in his flat. Then all of the sudden Paul McCartney walked in the room with something in his hand. I literally screamed as loud as I could when Paul covered my mouth.

"Shh do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?!"

"No" I muffled with his hand over my mouth and he chuckled

"Come on you are probably confused I'll try and clear things up for you but you can't faint again." He said with a serious look.

"Um okay"

"Well you were doing something in your kitchen and I decided to go for a walk since it was dark I wouldn't have any screaming fans. So I past your house and heard a noise so I walked around to the kitchen window and saw you standing there since you had a bunch of Beatles stuff on and it looked like you saw me and were not screaming I figured it would be nice to meet you so I opened up the window and climbed in and watched your brother go away and then you saw me and fainted."

"Uh...Okay so let me see you were walking heard the noise. You walked around my house. Saw me and my brother. You climbed inside and I fainted?"

"That's sounds about right"

"Did you see the moonlight?"

"Yes why?"

"My bother said he didn't"

"That's odd"

"I know right, so anyway what do we do it's almost 1:00 in the morning you can't take me home." I said as I tried to hold in a smile.

" Well I guess you could stay here..."

"Okay great! I'll just lay here on the couch!"

"No you have the bed I'll lay on the couch"

He showed me to his bedroom and I climbed in after he left and screamed in the pillow. Then I finally fell asleep. 

* * *

I woke up with a note on the side table it read.

'Dear Katherine, I had to leave early and get to the studio I didn't want to wake you up so when your up and ready dial 9 and he will take you here.  
Love, Paul '

So I got ready called the number and was on my way. When I got there  
There was a girl standing there. She had silvery blond hair and icey green eyes she was very pretty.

"Um... do you know where studio 4 is?"

"Yeah sure I was just about to go there myself come on!"

She grabbed my hand and started to run. We walked in and there was the Beatles! Paul, John, George and Ringo were packing up their instruments. And "the girl" I don't know her name yet ran over and kissed Ringo... for a very long time... I walked over to Paul and George. George started staring at me it was kinda awkward. We stood there for a second before Paul interrupted my thoughts.

"So Katherine, would you like to meet the band?"

"More than anything!"

"Ok, John, Ringo come over here!"

"Hi!" I sorta stuttered I mean give me a break I was meeting the Beatles!  
"Okay, John, Ringo, George this is Katherine."

Then "the girl" walked up.

"Katherine, that's a lovely name. I'm Aurora but call me Rory! I'm Ringo's..." She paused a minute.

"Well I'm Ringo's girlfriend!" Then Ringo wrapped his arm around her and she giggled to herself.

"So where are you staying?" John asked with a smirk and I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm staying with Paul!" I said quickly before John came up with any idea's. Paul looked at me a minute and then finally shook his head in agreement.

"Well Ringo and I were going out to dinner if you wa-" ringing elbowed Rory in the side she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked although she already knew why he did it.

"Well it's just I had a special plane for tonight but... I guess it can wait..."

"If it's okay with everybody..." She looked up at Ringo. "Will all go together tonight and Richie we can go together tomorrow night okay?" We all nodded (including Ringo) and started to walk to the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"How about that Greek place down the street?" Ringo suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Rory said as we all agreed with a nod.

We got there it was really nice ... and Paul sat really close to me in the booth

* * *

**how was it? i'm working on chapter two so that should be up soon! please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

We went to the restaurant and Katherine sat really far away from me I really like her and was going to scoot in about "friend" distance apart but when I did I was a a little closer then I planned. It was silent... the whole time. When we finished I know we were not far from my apartment so we decided Katherine and I would just walk home.

Rory' s POV

I could totally see chemistry between Paul and Katherine and I mean Paul is a really nice guy he has been a real good friend to me. Anyway we started riding down the road and past Paul and Katherine. Then we got to our apartments and mine is right next to Ringo's. I know a big coincidence but that is how we met and I am grateful! We went into my apartment first and were going to watch Tv. I wonder what happened with Paul and Katherine...

Katherine' s POV (I know these POV's are short I'll try and them longer)

We started walking down the road when suddenly I felt Paul grab my hand and I felt something you know inside it was like... I don't know I have never felt anything like this before... then Paul interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Katherine you know I really like you, and I know I probably sound very childish but... would you maybe consider going out with me sometime?"

I smiled a little

"Oh course Paul I would love that!"

Then his fingers rapped between mine and he pulled me closer. When we got back to the apartment I went to his bedroom and put my purse on the bed. he started to set up his little "area" at the sofa. I shut the door so I could change into my pajamas. I fell on the bed and sighed "I was finally in my dream land!... with Paul." I sighed again. then I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow. The next morning I woke up with someone's arm around me! I quickly turned over to see Paul sound asleep all wrapped up in the covers and none on my when I realized that it was freezing! I tried to pull some of the covers off of Paul and on to me without waking him up... but I failed... badly... he woke up wide-eyed and started trying to talk but he was just talking gibberish.

"Uh...I was.. I uh.." I started to giggle

"It's okay Paul, why is it so cold?"

"I don't know I woke up and I was freezing I looked at the temperature and it said it was average but it feels like in the 20's!"

"Yeah!"

"So I came in here and you were shivering you were so cu-...uh so I climbed in to get warm."

"That is so weird! I think we should go to John's apartment and see if it's like that to!"

"Good idea!"

We both got dressed and got in the car to go to John's place. We got there and knocked on the door. John answered it in his PJ' s and was half asleep I looked at the time and realized it was 7:30.

"Uh... sorry John we didn't look at the time." I said as I kinda started to smile he looked so goofy with his hair all messed up.

"Come in" he said flatly as we walked in and sat down on the couch. then he plopped down.

"What is it?"

"Well it was freezing in our apartment and we came to see if yours was the same." Paul said as he realized how stupid it sounded.

"That's it?! You woke me up on Saturday and 7:30 to tell me that your cold?!"

"Uh...Yeah" Paul said flatly

"Uh.. I guess we'll let you go back to bed uh bye John come on Katherine"

We walked back to his apartment and it wasn't cold!

"What is going on?!" I asked

"I have no idea!"

*A week goes by*

We were just sitting there on the couch in awkward silence. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?... it's for you." He handed me the phone.

"Um... Yes?"

"Hey it's me Rory! I was wondering do you want to go to lunch you know get to know each other better maybe go shopping?"

"Sure that sounds great! I'll be over in a minute bye!" I hung up the phone and was looking at me strange.

"Uh that was Rory she wants to go out to lunch and go shopping."

"Ok I might just get together with the guts then see you later"

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door and got to Rory' s apartment. I knocked and waited till she answered the door.

"Hey I'm ready let's go!"

We started walking down the street to the same restaurant we went to last night. We got a booth and waited for our food to come.

"So tell me about yourself?" She said with a smile.

"Well I'm Katherine, I am seventeen" I gave her a look of slight confusion.

"Ok, here let me tell you about me! I'm twenty-one, I have a little puppy that Richie got me named Blanco! He is a Jack Russell terrier! He so cute! My boyfriend is Ringo obviously and he is the sweetest boy I have ever met. My favorite color is lime green and I love chips."

She smiled like she had accomplished something. Then our food came, she started to dig in and I followed. When we finished we went shopping and then home. It was about 6:00 I walked in and Paul was playing his guitar. I walked in and he put it down and started to talk.

"Hey Katherine, do you want to go out on that date tonight?"

"Sure!"

"How about that Italian restaurant?"

"Sounds great just let me settle in with my stuff and then we can go!"

Ringo's POV

I was so nervous I pulled the box out of my pocket when a knock came from the door. I knew it was Rory I quickly stuck the ring back in my pocket and opened the door.

"Richie!" She kissed me I was hoping she wouldn't notice that I was practically shaking... but I was wrong..

"Richie what's wrong?"

"Uh.. nothing let's just go.."

"Okay, that Italian place down the street?" She looked at my worredly.

"That's fine let's go."

We got in my car and drove to the restaurant. When we got there I saw Paul and Katherine so I tried to go where they wouldn't see us just where we could have privacy. We got in the booth and then I got down on one knee.

"Aurora, will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring and she started to cry.

"Oh Richie! Yes I will!" She jumped on me and started kissing me I was so happy! Life is good...


End file.
